Hurricane Lorelai
by Allyson Rae
Summary: OneShot. JavaJunkie. But though this was only the eye of the storm, he remained calm, because he knew when the storm returned, they would be alright. Because through it all, the winds and the rains, the fury and the pain, they would face it together.


Hurricane Lorelai

By: Allyson Rae

Summary: One-Shot. JavaJunkie. "But though this was only the eye of the storm, he remained calm, because he knew when the storm returned, they would be alright. Because through it all, the winds and the rains, the fury and the pain, they would face it together."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be living in a big house with a big kitchen & bigger closets. I'd be best friends with Lauren Graham & I'd be super happy.

A/N: This has been running through my head for awhile. I'm gonna try & make something out of it. Bear with me :)

* * *

It was the worst rainstorm Stars Hollow had seen in years. In the distance, the thunder was rolling and every so often, the sky lit up with a flash of white lightning. Most of the townies were shut up in their homes, watching rain droplets roll down the windowpanes. Luke Danes was wiping down the counter in his diner, although it didn't really need the spruce; barely anyone had been in since the rain started the evening before. As another flash of lightning lit up the sky, Luke looked out the front window, watching as a brunette head darted between raindrops, toward his door. Realizing who it was, he hurried to the door, opening it so the crazy lady could enter.

"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing out in this weather? You could catch a cold, or the flu, or pneumonia. Are you crazy?" Luke began one of his signature rants, but was cut off quickly as he noticed her eyes. Those blue orbs were brimming with unshed tears, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't hold them back.

"Coffee. I need...coffee." She managed to choke out, slowly losing the fight against her emotions. Luke quickly poured her a cup of the hot beverage, setting it in front of her as she sat at the counter. "Thanks," she whispered with a half-smile. Luke was at a loss of what to do. He quietly excused himself upstairs, but she barely noticed, lost in her thoughts that were apparently swimming around in her dark coffee. He returned a couple minutes later with a couple towels, and found her in the same position he left her in. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and sat beside her, turning her head with a finger beneath her chin, so she was facing him.

"Lorelai?" His voice was just above a whisper as he searched her eyes for something, anything to explain her demeanor. "Lorelai, what's wrong?" She looked at him with a sullen expression, faltering over her words, trying to think of a way to make him understand. Finding none, she just rested her head in her hands and sighed.

Luke hated seeing her this way. The tears in her eyes hurt him more than anything else ever had. "Come on," he said, standing up. "Let's go upstairs. You need to get out of these wet clothes." He took her hand and pulled her from her stool, leading her to his apartment with no resistance. He handed her a tshirt and a pair of his sweatpants, pointing her to his shower. "Go warm up. I'll be here when you get back." With a grateful smile, she headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He waited until he heard the water running before running back downstairs to lock the diner door. He retuned to his apartment, brewing a pot of coffee and setting onto the couch to watch TV.

After a while, Lorelai emerged from his bathroom, dressed in his clothes, and looking slightly better than she had when she had first arrived. But her eyes still radiated sadness, and he hated that. Luke handed her a new mug of coffee, and she took it, sitting at the other end of his couch. They stared blankly at the television, as it dimly lit up the dark room. Suddenly, Luke hit the mute button on his remote control, turning to Lorelai. She looked at him, silently, waiting for the interrogation to begin. He sighed.

"Lorelai, what happened? Why were you out in this storm? And why did you come here? Not that I'm upset; I mean, I'm glad you came here. But why?" Luke continued to ramble on, trying to make himself make sense. Through her sadness, Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle as his mouth moved a million miles a minute. She placed her hand on his arm, silencing him. Giving him a sad smile, she spoke for the first time since asking for coffee.

"I'm a screw up. My mother and I got in another of our heated arguments tonight. Somehow, she managed to blame me for every failed relationship I've ever had. Christopher, Max, Alex, even Jason...and you. By the time she got to belitting me about you, she was louder than a Bowie concert venue. As unhappy as she was about us, she thought maybe, finally, I'd be able to make SOMETING work. But no I had to go and screw that up too. And she's right, you know. I do screw everything up. I'm like guy, in that story, where everything I touch disenegrates or something. God, I'm so sorry Luke. I'm so, so sorry. I know I've said it before, and I know that you said you forgave me, but you can't begin to understand how sorry I really am. It was all my fault, and I made so many mistakes. And I miss you Luke. I miss you so much. I just can't seem to let it go. I don't know what to do." By now, Lorelai was hysterical, only choking out sentences through her sobs. Luke pulled her toward him, holding her against his chest as she cried out all the pain, and guilt, and frustration she felt. He combed his hand through her damp, brown hair as he rubbed her back with is other. After awhile, her sobbs subsided to muffled cries, and she leaned back, revealing his soaked flannel shirt. "Sorry," she sighed, wiping at her eyes with her hands. Luke shrugged, as he lay his hand on her cheek, wiping a stray tear with his thumb.

"It's no big deal." He looked in her eyes. "Lorelai," he started. They were both silent for a moment. "Lorelai, you're not a screw-up. You are, first of all, an incredible mother. Rory wouldn't be who she is today if it wasn't for you." Lorelai smiled. "You're an incredible buisness woman. You started out as a 17 year old maid at an inn and look at you now; you own your own inn. That's a pretty big accomplishment. You're always there for anyone who needs you, and you're always willing to do whatever it takes to make things right. Even if it means risking everything. You're a good friend, and I for one, feel lucky to know you. Don't you dare take anything you mother said to heart. You're have done more in your life than she could ever dream of; don't let her squander that for you." Lorelai was crying again, only this time, tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close, around her waist. Luke spoke again. "Lorelai, you blew into my life like a hurricane, fueled by coffee and a mega-watt smile. You mean the world to me, and the last thing I'd ever want to see is you thinking you're not good enough. I never stopped...caring about you, not for a second."

Lorelai, pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "Don't let go. Please, just don't ever let me go." She hugged him tighter and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I never could. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai sighed into his neck. "I love you too."

Later that night, Luke awoke with his arm wrapped around the waist of his best friend. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo in her hair, and realized nothing could ever be better than this. He softly kissed her cheek and settled down behind her again, pulling her closer than ever before. He knew in the future, there would be more tears, and more arguments. But though this was only the eye of the storm, he remained calm, because he knew when the storm returned, they would be alright. Because through it all, the winds and the rains, the fury and the pain, they would face it together.

* * *

A/N: Lame ending, I know. But I was getting tired. Reviews are lovely :) 


End file.
